Festival
by frikitas.com
Summary: Se suponía que se pasarían el día los cuatro, como cada año hacían, más no contaban con que a su ex-sensei y su alumno de casi igual apariencia les diera por jugar a ser casamenteros. ¡Feliz día de la amistad, Usa!


OMG! Me costó montones escribir esto, no se me da bien escribir cosas largas ,

Aunque escuchar el ending ayudó. (xD)

Ok… esta cosa era para San Valentín… pero no alzance, y ahora lo cuelgo… después de seis días xD. En fin… Éste es el regalo para la bruja de Usagi, ¡feliz día de la amistad! Y también para todos ustedes ¡Feliz día de la amistad!... Aunque bastante atrasado xD

Sr. Disclaimer: Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, mío NO.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_¡¿En dónde están las orquillas?!"_ Pensó, mientras buscaba, un tanto alterada, los broches que necesitaba para hacer sus típicos chongitos. No podía salir sin su peinado, se sentiría extraña y como si le faltase algo.

Siguió buscando; bajo la cama, en los cajones, en las repisas… ¿El resultado? Nada. ¿Cómo podían haberse perdido? Eso sí que aumentó su enojo. Tendría que ir con el cabello suelto –cosa que odiaba- pero no le quedaba de otra. Además, era el festival por San Valentín ¿No tendría que verse diferente?

Se dirigió hacia su pequeño tocador, tomó el cepillo y empezó a pasarlo por su cabellera marrón. Se sorprendió al ver cuanto le había crecido el cabello; ahora le llegaba a media espalda. Aunque, claro esta, nadie –sin contarse a sí misma, obviamente- jamás lo veía.

Se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver al equipo de Kakashi pasar. Era un tanto extraño verlos tan formales, y tan… pacíficos. Eso sí era raro.

"_Quizás Sakura amenazó a Sasuke y a Naruto para que se comportaran o…"_ Pudo ver como el rubio era golpeado por la Haruno. Quizás, esa tranquilidad había sido sólo del momento.

Reaccionó, tenía que juntarse con Gai-sensei, Lee y Neji, en unos minutos. Debía darse prisa, no estaba de humor para que su ex-sensei le hiciese preguntas y sacase conclusiones él solo… Bueno, solo no, Lee le ayudaría, probablemente.

Alisó por su kimono -que era de tela color lila claro con estampado de mariposas celestes-, apretó su obi –de color morado- un poco más, y salió. En el camino no pudo evitar pensar que dirían cuando la viesen con el cabello suelto.

_**000**_

Las calles de Konoha se veían totalmente diferentes con toda la decoración que había. Varios puestos de juegos que estaban instalados. También habían otros que vendían todo tipo de "recuerditos románticos".

"_¿Por qué tardara tanto Tenten?"___Se preguntó internamente Hyuuga Neji. Su compañera tenía unos quince minutos de retraso, y eso le molestaba y, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, le preocupaba un poco.

—¿Por qué Tenten no llega, Gai-sensei? — Preguntó Lee. Era extraño verle sin sus mayas verdes, aunque su traje fuese de ese color.

—¡Seguramente está arreglándose! —Contestó de manera energética. Curiosamente, su traje también era verde, aunque un poco más oscuro que el de Lee.

—¡Tiene razón, Gai-sensei! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! — de sus ojos salieron lagrimas que asemejaban a dos cascaditas.

—¡No llores, Lee, no es nada malo! — Le tranquilizó su ex-sensei. Un atardecer apareció tras ellos.

—¡Gai-sensei!

—¡Lee!

Mientras su ex-maestro y su compañero se abrazaban y hacían una de sus típicas escenitas, Neji se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. Pudo ver pasar a su prima –vestida con un kimono amarillo-, quien iba de la mano con Uzumaki. Era raro ver al rubio tan formal, aunque claro, su traje era chillonamente naranja.

No muy lejos de ellos pudo ver al Uchiha y a la Haruno, ella llevaba un kimono morado y él llevaba traje azul. Se veían felices… bueno, ella sonreía mucho, mientras que él tenía cara de "soy-un-Uchiha-y-no-me-gustan-los-festivales-". Era de esperarse.

Lejos de ambas parejas, pudo ver al Nara y a la hermana de Kazekage. Y poco más allá, podría haber jurado que vio una cabellera rubia junto a una roja.

Dirigió la mirada hacía otro lugar, mirando a una mujer de larga cabellera castaña que se les acercaba. No tardó en reconocerla. Era Tenten.

—¡Tenten, te ves fabulosa! — halagó Lee, sorprendido al ver a su compañera _así._

—¡Tenten por fin le hizo caso a su sensei y se soltó el cabello! ¡Te ves tan linda! — Gritó el mayor, emocionado.

Tenten sonrió nerviosa.

—¿No vas a decirle nada a Tenten, Neji? — Preguntó su ex-sensei. Neji sólo lo miró en silencio.

Tenten se sorprendió al verlo vestido tan formal, aunque el traje de color marrón claro se le veía bástate bien. Salió de su sorpresa al pensar que él, cuando ella no es enteraba, vestía ropajes así en la mansión Hyuuga. Cuando se lo planteaba así, no era para nada raro.

—¡Mejor vamos! — Chilló Tenten, sacando del "aprieto" a Neji. Éste le agradeció con la mirada. Empezaron a caminar, los cuatro.

Cuando llevaban ya un rato en silencio, el mayor del grupo empezó a hablar sobre cuando los quería, y a recordarles cómo había sido su primera misión. Lo curioso, es que justamente había caído un día catorce de febrero. Sí, el día de San Valentín ellos llevado a cabo su primera misión como equipo. Aunque no se trataron con tanto… compañerismo. No, claro que no, de hecho Neji y Lee terminaron peleados, mientras el último le retaba a un duelo. Y ella terminó pensando que ambos eran unos idiotas y que qué había hecho para merecer un equipo como ese.

Pero eso ya era pasado. Ahora eran buenos compañeros, que no se peleaban… por cosas como esas.

Al rato, Gai-sensei y Lee fueron a participar en un juego relacionado con encender una pequeña vela. Se veían bastante emocionados. Neji y Tenten les siguieron a paso mucho más lento.

Al cabo de quince minutos, su ex-sensei y su compañero con curioso parecido a éste, aún seguían jugando. Neji y Tenten empezaron a aburrirse.

Quince minutos mas…

"_¿Éste par no se cansa nunca?"_ Pensó Tenten, aburrida. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? _"Sí hubiese aceptado la invitación de Kiba no estaría tan aburrida". _Dirigió su mirada hacía otro lugar, quizás encontrase algo interesante que ver.

De hecho, vio a varías parejas alejarse un poco del bullicio… y eso era raro, ¿Para que se alejaban si todos hacían lo mismo? Luego reacciono, probablemente, habían ido a ver algo, si así era, ella quería ir.

—Neji, ven, vamos a ver que pasa — Dijo, emocionada. Su compañero sólo asintió, él también estaba aburrido de ver jugar a ese par.

—Vamos.

Cuando Neji y Tenten se alejaron, el maestro y el alumno sonrieron cómplices –incluyendo el brillo en la sonrisa, claro-. El plan que tanto les había costado formar había dado resultado. Ni siquiera el Hyuuga había podido percatarse. Ahora que ellos estaban solos, se declararían al ver el amor en el aire y pronto tendrían niños de cabellos marrones y ojos perlas corriendo de aquí para allá.

¿Cómo fue posible que ensañasen a un genio?

Simple; la llama de la juventud siempre ayuda…

_**000 **_

Las parejas iban en dirección al campo abierto, todas muy sonrientes… bueno, no todas, pero casi. Tenten se preguntaba para qué hacían eso. Y como quería saber, hizo que Neji le acompañase.

Se detuvieron al ver que el cielo empezaba a iluminarse con cientos de destellos de diversos colores, estos iluminaban los rostros de las parejas, quienes empezaban a besarse bajo la luz de la luna y los fuegos artificiales. Muy romántico.

Tenten sintió un hormigueo en el estomago. Allí habían sólo parejas… y ella y Neji. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sintió la necesitad de salir corriendo.

Neji comenzó a sentirse incomodo al ver a tantas parejas tan… cariñosas. Parejas… y él y Tenten.

Vio como ella daba media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. Él no sabía que hacer, no quería que se marchara… pero no sabía por qué no quería que lo hiciese. Sin saber que hacía, estiró su mano y tomo la de su compañera. Ella se giró y le miró sorprendida. El Hyuuga la acercó a él y la abrazó.

_¿Por qué lo hizo? _

Se separó de ella, apretó el agarre a su mano y se dedicó a ver el colorido espectáculo. Ella también lo hizo, manteniendo el rubor en sus mejillas.

_Porque siempre había querido hacerlo. _

El hecho de que sus manos estuviesen enlazadas, era para Tenten incluso mejor que un beso.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En fin… espero que les gustase :D

¿Reviews?


End file.
